OneShot
by BlackTaintedTears
Summary: Just a small oneshot I randomly thought of. Containing the thoughts of Makino about our favorite F4 leader. Reviews wanted ! Completed ? You choose.


**I was just randomly bored, thought of this and wrote it. If you think its good, then please review and maybe Ill do a actual story based on it, though longer. If you dont think its good, please review and tell me what was wrong so i can fix my problems and make a better story later on.**

* * *

Some times she found herself wondering why no one noticed. And other times she'd cry over the fact, alone hidden within her room with her thick white blanket over her. Other times she would get angry and didn't bother to hide it, seeing as how it was usual for her anyways. Right?

Wrong.

She may be moody, may get mad and always see things on the positive side. But that didn't mean she couldn't cry, it didn't mean that words did not hurt her. That all these months of being talked about behind her back, all the cruel words said about her, the lies and rumors. Though no one noticed, it bothered her greatly. Sure, she'd cry a few times in front of people, and sometimes said how she felt. But, there still felt like such a weight was placed upon her shoulders, and she didn't think she could stand it any longer. After so many fights, after so many close calls and wins, after all she had been through and gone through. Tsukushi Makino truly didn't think she could stand anymore. So many things happened, to many things all to fast. It confused her, it hurt her and she no longer knew how she felt, or what she truly longed for.

Longing.

Doumyouji said that he loved her, told her countless times and that he'd go to hell or wherever after her. That he'd do anything for her. Surprising her more and more as time passed, but confused her more than anything. With Doumyouji she felt different than the time she spent with Rui. Was it because their personalities do not match what so ever? Was it because Rui never told her that he loved her? Because she knew Rui had a love? Because Doumyouji's scary bitch from hell mother? Because everyone was pushing her towards marring him?

Not only did her family need her, but Doumyouji expected all her attention to be on him. That she would take his money and spend her days with him happily. Had she not repeated time and time again that she was a no brand girl?! If he loved her, truly he would understand that... right? But, what if it was some sort of sick joke? What if she returned his feelings only to be betrayed? If not, what if she did became his girlfriend, would everything be the same? Would they still fight and agure? Because even if she may not admit to it, she enjoyed their small agruements. But there were so many 'what if' and 'maybes' it hurt her head to think of them.

She knew that the only question that really seemed to matter at the moment was, did she truly love him? Tsukushi remembered when she first yelled at him, got red tagged, talked to Rui, kicked Doumyouji for the first time and declared war on him while putting his own red tag on his forehead. The first time Rui stuck up for her, when Doumouyji waited for her for hours in the snow, when he told her that he believed in her, when he got jealous, when Shigeru came along, when she had knocked into him and accidently kissed him, when he first confessed, and then once more on his bed where he gave her a kiss.

So many memories with him, so many moments of happiness and of sadness. Though, looking back now, she regretted nothing. She did not regret sticking up against the F4, she did not regret falling in love and out of love with Rui, she did not regret making friends with the F4, she did not regret meeting Doumyouji Tsukasa.

Speaking of him, she still pondered on her feelings. He had always been there for her, taken risks, ending up in the hospital, getting hurt by her too, being betrayed yet forgiving her. Trusting her... loving her... being there for her when she needed someone... And then it hit her. It was so sad. Out of all these memories, she did not notice once the way her heart had raced when he looked at her with a intense gaze, or the way she wanted to be held in his strong embrace. Or hear him say 'i love you' again, over and over again repeatedly just because he really did. Tsukushi could not believe herself. Her, the poor virgin working girl weed had been in love with Doumyouji the rich handsome and very violent leader of the F4, for a long time without even realizing it.

"Tsukushi?" Brought out of her thoughts, she looked up at the F4, who where giving her odd looks.  
"Wha.. What?" She shouted, blushing as she realized she had been staring off in space again.

"You keep spacing off, idiot." Doumyouji stated, easily angering Tsukushi. Who had raised her fist angrily, a vien throbbing at the side of her head as she glared daggers at him. She stood up, knocking her chair backwards at her sudden movements. Then, walking around the table they had sat at in the cafeitiera, she stopped at his side. He merely look at her, seemingly ready for anything.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd have sent you to the hosptial for that!" She said, and then wacked him upside the head. Sending him backwards onto the floor. Smugly, she looked at the others shocked faces at her confession. Shooting a look at the dazed Doumyouji, she turned around on her heels and walked away. The weight that had been prieviously on her seemingly lifting, as a bubbling fluttering feeling build in her stomach as she walked away. Knowing that at any moment he would run after her, asking if it were true. And then state dumply that it was about time she had fallen for his ways.

* * *

**Im sorry that I may have spelled things wrong. My computer doesn't have any spell checks and such, and also I have trouble with spelling and prounouncing words. Again, review and tell me of what you think please. And thank you for reading.**


End file.
